


Between Two Lungs

by melliyna



Category: Criminal Minds, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Emily submits, she's not giving herself up. Originally written for Oxoniensis's Porn Battle 2010 (Prompt was: Criminal Minds/RPF, Emily Prentiss/Rachel Maddow, handcuffs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs

**Title:** Between Two Lungs  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds/RPF The Rachel Maddow Show  
**Pairing:** Emily Prentiss/Rachel Maddow  
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Length:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made and this never happened   
**Spoilers:** Implied spoilers for Criminal Minds Season Five  
**Summary:** Originally written for 's Porn Battle 2010

 

Even when Emily submits, she's so very good at hiding her eyes and Rachel almost says something, but Emily Prentiss knows how to distract oh so well. From photos, from mentions of her family, from where she disappeared to that panicked week in September and how she turned up, kneeling and oh so still.

"Oh Emily girl, what am I going to do with you, really?"

The handcuffs click nicely when Rachel locks them and just for that moment she can look down at Emily kneeling on the floor, leather around her neck and that corset (that Emily had said, once, in the rare times when she disclosed, that it was a college gift) that hugs her body and know that if nothing else, at least she knows this. She's interviewed Emily's mother a number of times and been fascinated by her mind but she's never met Emily's family.

She just knows her here, kneeling. She knows that Emily will gasp when Rachel grabs her throat, twists the other hand in her hair and she'll look so good with that glimpse of blood on her lip. But Rachel will never know where the black eye came from, let alone the rest of the cuts and bruises that she's found. That's when she tries to make new ones, but all she gets is Emily Prentiss gasping, arching in to her touch. She doesn't get her story.

But she does get this. An Emily on her knees. And that's a point to Rachel, even if she's never going to understand why Emily has a mother and 'Mom' and exactly where she disappears to, when she's Agent Prentiss.

"I think what's going to happen is, you're going to say please, Emily girl."

Rachel takes one hand away from the kneeling womans throat and moves lower, tracing the curve of her breasts through the corset. Feeling her breathing, the rhythm of Emily that's she's never entirely been able to grasp even when she's got her begging for breath. Even when Emily cries for her, it's all about Rachel. Never about Emily. That thought makes Rachel a little bit rougher as she pinches through fabric, works her way down and slides fingers inside Emily.

"Please."

She's begging, rocking back on her knees, but the handcuffs make it that much harder. And anyway Rachel isn't going to give in to her yet. Not at all because she wants to leave some bruises of her own. A story of her, on Emily's skin, if she can make no other mark. Stay still, she tells Emily, as she turns her round and Rachel's hands make good bruises on Emily Prentiss's skin.

"Please, please, please"

Rachel, seeing Emily begging with her eyes as well as her voice now, stops thinking for the moment and just grabs her, pushes her back from the floor to the bed, barely stopping to adjust the handcuffs so she's secured to the bed. Nice and secure, nice and present where Rachel can see her. Where she knows her. She makes sure Emily takes the strap-on in her mouth, till Rachel can feel the rhythm of her lungs becoming short, gasping, predictable. Knowable.

When Rachel is inside Emily Prentiss, she knows her, at least a little. She can map her, trace the pathways of bruises that she created, of breathing she knows. When it's over and the handcuffs go away Emily will listen to her talk about Keith, will hold her gently, but she won't tell her where the bruises Rachel has never mapped came from. Or where she disappeared to, that week in September. Or why Rachel has never met Emily's family.

Emily Prentiss will once again, become unmapped.


End file.
